Deception and a Vampire
by Stormweaver92
Summary: On what would be a typical day for Tsukune, a new student is introduced to the class and a dark prophesy begins to unfurl. Rated M for both violence and possible lemon later.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. Minato is my character. **

* * *

"Moka, let go of me," Tsukune pleaded. It was a new day a Yokai Academy and it started off just like every morning. Tsukune would be walking to class only to have Moka jump him and try to suck his blood. Yes you read that right. You see, Yokai isn't an ordinary school. It's a school especially for monsters. The school tries to teach the monsters how to coexist with humans. But enough with the background story.

Moka refused to let go, "But you smell so good!" she gently bit his neck and began to drink his blood.

"YAAH! Come on Moka, I need that today. We have that test today remember?"

Moka stopped and smiled at him, "Oh stop being so silly. Now come on we're going to be late for class."

Tsukune picked up his things and ran after her, "Hey wait up!"

When they got to class, Tsukune was immediately tackled by another girl.

"Tsukune my love!" Tsukune desperately tried to free himself from the girl's breasts, but to no avail.

"Kurumu, let him go," another voice chimed in. "Can't you see that he can't breathe when you do that?"

Kurumu let Tsukune go, "I was just saying hello."

Tsukune took a few breaths, "Thanks Yukari, I owe you."

The little girl, who was four years younger than anyone else in the class, smiled, "Don't mention it." With that she tackled Tsukune's legs, "Besides, I would only do it for you!"

"Aw, come on, let go Yukari."

Yukari let go, "Fine. By the way, has anyone seen Mizore?"

"I'm right here," said a voice from beside them. Everyone had chills go up their spine at the sound of the voice. They turned to see a girl with light purple hair and solid blue eyes standing there.

Moka sighed, "Mizore, you need to stop sneaking up on us like that."

"Like what?" She nuzzled up to Tsukune, "I just wanted Tsukune to be close to his little snow bunny."

Tsukune laughed nervously, "Right. Oh look at that, here come Miss Nekonome."

"Alright everyone, take your seats," the lady that walked in appeared to be part cat, mainly because she was a cat woman. She waited for everyone to take their seats before she spoke again, "Alright everyone, we have a new student. Please say hello to Minato Sendo."

Everyone looked as the new student, a male wearing the typical school uniform and a pair of sunglasses walked in. He looked around the classroom and his eyes stopped on Yukari. He smiled.

Yukari jumped out of her desk and ran towards Minato, "Big brother!" She tackled his legs.

"Hey there sis. How've you been?" His voice was soft and kind but had an edge of steel in it.

Yukari looked up, "Good. Now come on, you can sit with me and my friends." Yukari led her brother over to an empty desk. On the way there, he could hear murmurings about him being a warlock.

Miss Nekonome waited till he was sat down, "Now before we have our test, Mister Sendo, please tell us something about yourself."

Minato looked up, his voice was cold when he spoke, "Just to ease the sure-to-spread gossip, just because my sister is a witch, it doesn't mean I'm a warlock."

The entire class turned their eyes away from him. Even Miss Nekonome seemed taken aback.

"Right then, um…on with the test."

At lunch, Yukari introduced Minato to her friends, "Minato, this is Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, and my boyfriend Tsukune." Minato raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Tsukune.

"Um…yeah, about that," Tsukune tried to explain but Minato stopped him.

"Trust me I know what you're going to say. I understand." Minato removed his sunglasses. Everyone saw that his eyes were solid silver in color.

Moka smiled, "So, you're Yukari's brother. Funny she never mentioned you."

Yukari blushed, "I keep meaning to, but crazy stuff keeps happening."

Minato shook his head, "Doesn't matter now. I'm here and that's what counts."

Ruby leaned on the table, "I have to admit, I'm a little curious about you. If you're not a warlock then what are you?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to reveal what we really are?"

"It's fine," Kurumu said. "We all know what the others are."

Minato thought about it, "Maybe I'll tell you later, when there aren't so many others around." He took a sip of his soda.

Yukari nodded, "Probably the best idea. Hey! You should join the newspaper club with us. Miss Nekonome is the faculty advisor. I'm sure she won't mind another add on. And Gin wouldn't mind the extra help."

Minato shrugged, "Sounds good to me. Just one question. Does anyone else smell wet dog?"

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, "Now that you mention it…" He was cut short by a howl in the hallway. Minato turned to look and saw a senior running into the lunchroom. The guy wore the typical school uniform, except his shirt was unbuttoned at the top revealing a silver wolf-head medallion. He also wore a red bandanna around the top of his head and looked like he had just taken a swim in the lake. He was being chased by the girls' soccer team.

"Pervert!" One of them screamed. She took a soccer ball and threw it at the guy's head. It made solid contact, sending the guy reeling forward and into the floor. "Hmph! Serves you right, creep." The girl turned and followed the rest of the team out.

Kurumu shook her head, "And there's Gin."

Minato watched as Gin got up and walked over to sit with them, "Sorry I'm late. I was uh…busy."

Ruby smacked him over the head, "When will you learn?"

"What I do is strictly business related," Gin defended. He noticed Minato for the first time, "Who's this?"

Minato extended a hand, "Name's Minato. I'm Yukari's older brother."

"Yukari has a brother?" Gin asked.

Kurumu rolled her eyes, "Yes. Had you not been busy being a peeping-tom then you would know that already."

Gin looked Minato over, "He's obviously no warlock. I don't smell that scent on him."

Minato blinked, "A werewolf eh?" He chuckled, "That explains the wet dog smell."

Gin smiled, "That is the smell of a champion."

"No," Moka said, "it's the smell of a punished pervert."

Gin sighed, "I can't win."

"Don't worry," Minato said. "There women, you can never win."

"Tell that to Tsukune," Gin grumbled.

Minato glanced over at the boy, "I don't think he's deaf. So what was this about a newspaper club?"

Tsukune was walking back to the dorms when he heard a flute being played. He stopped and looked around. The sound was coming from the woods nearby. He decided to go investigate. He eventually reached the point where the sound was coming from.

"You know," a voice said, "I'm curious how a human got here."

Tsukune looked up and found Minato looking down at him, his silver eyes glowing in the twilight of the evening.

"How did you find out?" Tsukune asked.

"It's not that hard," Minato said. "After all, your aura screams human, though I do sense something else." Minato jumped and landed in front of Tsukune, "Plus you just confirmed it."

"Why do I have a feeling I know where this is going?"

Minato smiled, "Whatever do you mean? I simply want to chat."

"Yeah that's what everyone else says. Then shit happens and I end up running for my life."

"And let me guess, your little harem comes to save the day, right?" Minato laughed, "They don't stand a chance against me." Minato's clothes changed in a flash. He was now wearing a black hooded robe with gold purple markings that seemed to glow. A gnarled staff was clenched in his right hand. The staff was tipped with a black gem that glowed with evil power.

"Oh, come on! A wizard?"

"Of a sort. And I figured I'd test you."

"What kind of test?"

"To see how worthy you are of my little sister."

Tsukune realized what was going on, "Now hold on, I can explain." Minato raised an eyebrow. "Your sister sort of attached herself to me. Same with the other girls. I only have feelings for one of them."

"So you're saying my sister is unworthy of you then."

"No! She's just too young for me."

Minato smiled, "I see. Still, with you being human, you're not even supposed to be here."

"I'm not fully human though."

"It matters not. This night is your last," Minato said raising his staff to point at Tsukune.

Minato found himself cut off by a wall of ice. He looked over to see Mizore standing there, her hands and hair having turned to ice.

"A snow woman?" Minato pondered. "I knew I felt cold around you."

"You'll be much colder if you don't get away from Tsukune," Mizore replied.

"Not to mention you'll get the living shit beat out of you." Minato turned to see Kurumu standing there, wings and a tail having sprouted along with razor sharp claws, marking a succubus. He looked around and noticed Ruby standing with a wand next to Yukari.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Yukari asked.

"Cleansing the world of human filth."

"But he's not human anymore," Moka said as she kneeled down beside Tsukune.

"Then what, pray tell, is he?" Minato asked.

"A…a ghoul of sorts."

Minato's eyes narrowed, "That can only mean…" His face lit up in a broad grin, "So, you turned him then."

"Yes, I did. But it was to save his life."

"And why would you want to save the life of such a pathetic creature?"

"Because, Tsukune was my first friend here."

"Is that right? Or is there something more?" Minato waved it off, "It matters not. If you choose to defend him, then I'll have to kill you all as well." He smiled wickedly, "Now then…"

Just before Minato could attack, Tsukune reached up and ripped off the rosary from Moka's neck. There was a sudden flash that caused Minato to cover his eyes. When he looked up, the Moka from before was gone. In her place stood a woman who was slightly taller with long silver hair and piercing red eyes, the pupils of which were slits.

"So, it's true," Minato said. "There is a vampire here."

"I don't know what your problem is," Moka said, "but you need to learn your place."

Minato laughed, "Learn my place? HA! And what's the worst you could do to…" Minato found himself cut off as a kick landed squarely to his chest. He looked back up to see Moka still standing there.

"Tsukune may be half human, but he's a good guy," Moka said.

"No human can be good. They are a corrupt species."

Yukari stepped forward, "But so are those who use the Black Magicks you're using."

Minato blinked and for the first time looked down, "Impossible. I didn't summon these." His clothes flashed and he was back in his human form. He stood up and held his head, "What happened to me." He looked to Tsukune, "I'm sorry for attacking you. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine. Let's just forget this ever happened," Tsukune said as he handed the rosary back to Moka. When the rosary was reattached, Moka's form shifted back to her pink-haired, more innocent form. She seemed to grow weak and Tsukune caught her. "Come on let's get back to the dorms before curfew hits."

* * *

**Please review and let me know how I did. And yes Magicks is spelled correctly. It's an ancient form of magic that was thought to be lost.**


End file.
